Coronation Replay
by tomxgil
Summary: Myles asks Jon to help show the kids his coronation


Jonathan walked quickly down the corridor. His cousin has requested his help as soon as possible. He couldn't imagine what was wrong now.

He heard footsteps behind him but didn't give much notice. One of the footsteps sped up, and suddenly he was looking into the blue eyes that were so like his own.

"Roald," he said, slowing.

"Hello. I've got a question, from Myles."

Jon sighed internally. If the question was from Myles, it worried him.

"What is it?" he asked as Roald's friends caught up.

"He wants to know if you would let us see your coronation."

Jon halted. "See it? He couldn't just explain it?"

Roald shook his head. "He says we'll understand better if we see it."

Jon thought about this. Myles was probably right about that. The coronation was, well, hectic.

Roald watched him, and after a bit Jon nodded. "I'll allow that."

Roald relaxed. "So whose memory should we ask Numair for?" his friend Nealen asked.

Once again, Roald looked at his father, but this time Jon shook his head.

"Mine wouldn't be of much use. I didn't see much because of the amount of magic surrounding me, and when I did see it would be too confusing to follow."

Roald nodded; he'd been expecting such an answer.

"Gary's maybe, or Raoul's. They both saw what happened. Even Myles would work," Jon said thoughtfully.

Roald watched his father. He wondered if, when it came, his coronation would be as bad.

Jon cleared his mind of the coronation. "I need to talk to Gary anyway, I can ask him."

Roald and his friends nodded, and they parted ways with their king.

Jon found Gary in his study. The problem wasn't, in Jon's opinion, a major issue, and was solved quickly. He remembered before he left.

"Gary?"

"Hmm?" his cousin responded, lost in thought.

"Would you let Numair make a copy of your memory of my coronation?"

Gary almost dropped his papers,

"What why?" he demanded.

Jon glanced at him. "Myles wants to show it to his students so they'll better understand it."

Gary watched his cousin. "You agreed to that?"

Jonathan nodded.

Gary thought about it. "Yeah, sure."

Jon relaxed. "I'll tell Numair then." Gary nodded, and Jon left.

Shortly after Numair came and left with a copy of Gary's memory in hand, which he then gave to Myles.

Myles found Jonathan at the top of Balor's Needle.

"I see you allowed it."

Jon jumped; he'd been scrying and hadn't heard Myles come up.

He turned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Myles shrugged. "Mostly because of Roald."

"He has a right to know. Besides I doubt he'll have a crazy cousin try to destroy the land," Jon said blatantly.

"True."

"When will you show them?"

"Tomorrow. We're beginning to cover your reign so far."

Jon nodded. "That explains it."

Myles nodded. "How many questions do you think Roald will have?" he asked in amusement.

Jon chuckled. "A lot."

After a while Myles left, Jon descending from the tower not long after. He went to his chamber, glad to see Thayet had returned from her trip with the Queen's Riders.

She glanced up as entered, and smiled.

"I was wondering where you were."

"Myles asked my permission for something," he said, noting the look of question that crossed her features.

He explained it to her. She nodded.

"I can understand why," she said, crossing over to him.

He nodded, relaxing under her hands.

They both changed and climbed into bed, too tired to do much else.

Jon had trouble falling asleep. His mind kept straying to the coronation. He eventually managed to remove it from his mind, and fell asleep to his wife's soft breathing.

The bell awoke to him. He groaned, rolling over to find Thayet was already awake. She grinned down at him.

"Its the spring planting today," she said teasingly. Sometimes he wondered if she enjoyed torturing him early in the morning.

He sighed, reluctantly getting out of bed and getting dressed.

The meeting was over quickly, thank Mithros. Spring planting was one of many meetings that could put Jon to sleep.

He walked towards Gary's room; once again, Gary required his attention as soon as possible. He shook his head and laughed to himself.

He slowed as he heard battle noises coming from Myles's classroom.

_That's right. He's showing the battle._

Jon had forgotten. He continued walking, knowing his son would probably question him later.

He stayed with Gary for a while after they fixed the issue.

"No meetings?" Gary asked teasingly, knowing his little cousin hated mandatory meetings.

Jon shook his head. "Already had it."

"Spring planting?"

Jon groaned and nodded. Gary grinned.

Jon glanced out the window and stood.

"Its getting late."

Gary looked too. "Yes, yes it is."

"I'm going to get going then."

Gary nodded, and Jon left.

Returning to his rooms, he found Roald and his friends studying.

Roald looked up as he entered.

Jon barely heard him ask a question.

"What?" he asked when he realized.

Roald smiled inwardly to himself. He could easily tell his father was tired.

"Just wondering how much energy you used up to faint.," Roald replied causally.

"A lot. In total I used seven kinds of magic that day."

Nealen looked comfused.

"I counted six..."

"The one colored like dried blood was two Gifts combined, technically making it seven."

Neal nodded in understanding.

Roald still watched his father. Jon glanced at him and continued to explain.

"It was more the Dominion Jewel than anything else."

Roald tilted his head, a question in his eyes. Jon help up his hand before he asked anything.

"I can't really explain how the Dominion Jewel works other than saying that, if used, you..." Jon searched for the right words.

"Become everything, and feel everything."

They still looked confused. He sighed internally.

"I don't know how else to explain it. You've all heard people say that because of the Dominion Jewel, I can control basically everything in the land right?"

They nodded.

"That's true, but to do that, I'd become the object I'm trying to control, in the case of the coronation, the earth in its entirety."

"That's why you knew what people did, even without being able to see them," Roald said quietly, the pieces beginning to come together.

Jon nodded. "Let's go with this. That isn't something I want to have to do again."

"Who was the man who stopped people from killing you? The redheaded one," Keladry asked.

"That was Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon at the time."

"Liam?" They all said in unison.

"Yes, its where Prince Liam's name comes from."

The questions continued, and Jon answered them to the best of his ability.

Once the warning bell rang, Roald's friends start disbanding. Roald stayed.

He was the last one to go. After he left, Jon went into the bedroom and went under the covers. Thayet came in soon after to find him asleep.

She smiled and laid down next to him. Soon she fell asleep to his peaceful breathing.


End file.
